


Roses

by Jillybean1776



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV First Person, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillybean1776/pseuds/Jillybean1776
Summary: A short story i wrote with my friendIt's a about a girl who leaves a toxic relationship only to find out her ex-boyfriend isn't planning on letting her go so easily.





	Roses

“I love you Wendy and I always will.”

I was giddy to find two intertwined roses, both orange in colour. I loved that Todd remembered that my favourite colour was orange. The roses came with a letter that Todd had written for me. It talked about how much he loved me and that we were soulmates; you know, all that cheesy stuff. It was really cute and sent my heart fluttering. I thought about how lucky I was to be dating Todd and not some other guy.

Todd and I had met one another through a mutual friend one day and we really hit it off. It was one of those “love at first sight” things you read about in fairy tales. Within a few weeks, we were dating.

For around a year we were good, but soon he was being awfully clingy. It was fine at first, but it kept happening again and again. He got clingier and clingier every single time; trying to break up my friendships, especially with my male friends even though I told him that I would never cheat on him. He seemed to want my attention every minute of every day, calling and texting me constantly. When he wasn’t with me he wanted to know who I was with, where we were, where we were going and how long we were going to be out. It was a real nightmare.

Now we’ve broken up, and I moved. I couldn’t tolerate his behavior any longer. I keep questioning why I ever tried to make that relationship work.

One day when I got home I saw a few rose petals near my door. I didn’t think too much of it since a newlywed couple had moved next door just the night before. However, when I opened my apartment door I was startled to see my room littered with hundreds of orange roses. I called my landlady asking if she handed my key to someone. ”Yes.” She said “I did earlier today, why?”. “Who was it?” I asked. “He said he was your boyfriend and he also said that he wanted to surprise you when you got home.” She replied. “But.” I stuttered. “I’m single!”, “Oh.”. I noticed a letter on my desk carefully walking towards it making sure to avoid the roses on the floor, it read: “Did you think I wouldn’t find you? You are mine forever. -Todd”

My heart started beating fast. No! He couldn't have found me this quickly. I just moved; I had just set up my life again and Todd had to show up and destroy it all. What made him think I would come running back to him if he scared me? That would never happen.

That day I started to plan all the things I would need to have to leave. I packed things like cash, ID, food and water. I left my room and went to see my landlord to hand back my key and to ask her not to tell Todd that I had left. She hurriedly agreed, saying that she was so sorry that she had given Todd the key. She was also saying that if it was really bad that I should talk to the police. I nodded my head and thanked her. As I walked away I wondered what would happen if I did go to the police. What would they do? Todd had a clean record and was fairly well liked in the community. No one would believe me if I said Todd was stalking me. God, what do I do know? What can I do now other than move, move away and try to set my life again? Praying that Todd would never find me, ever.

A few years later...In New Pork City, it’s been a few years since the whole thing with Todd, and everything was fine. I had moved around from place to place until I felt I had lost him. Just to make it that much harder for him to find me I legally changed my name from Wendy Lopez to Mary Smith. I now have a new job, friends and even a potential boyfriend. For the first time in a long time, I didn’t feel paranoid that Todd may be lurking in the shadows, watching me from behind.

Scott had asked me out a week ago and so tonight was going to be our first date! Wow, it’s been forever since I last went on a date, and I was feeling ecstatic and hopeful for the future. I hummed a song as I unlocked my apartment door, already planning what I would wear. As my hand went to turn on the light, a voice struck me through dark.

“Hello Mary...or should i say...Wendy?”

My heart skipped a beat. Could it be…? I changed my name, I moved around...but he still found me. With a flick of my hand, the light was on confirming my worst fears.

Todd was just sitting there, in the middle of my living room with a somewhat sinister smile on his face, eyes twinkling with laughter as if this was all just a game to him. Maybe it was. I took a step toward the closed door, getting prepared to flee. The next thing I know he was up and at the door, trapping me in my own home.

Todd slowly shook his head, still smiling.

“Not so fast Wendy. You’re not leaving the house” Todd said, “Just like Scott’s not leaving his house any time soon.”

A sinking feeling was growing in my stomach.  
“W-what do you mean?” I asked, cursing myself for stuttering; hoping Todd hadn't heard it.

“What do I mean?” Todd replied, stepping closer, “You’re not stupid Wendy. Surely you of all people, know what I mean.” He flashed a wicked grin and I knew. I understood what Todd was hinting at, but I held my tears in.

Tonight was going to be mine and Scott’s first date. I had let him into my life without even thinking of dating. We had become pretty close friends and I had allowed myself to think that this was going to be special, but of course fate had ruled in Todd’s favour once again.

In a rash decision, I lunged at him, tackling him to the floor. Almost instantly Todd began to fight back and quickly overpowered me, laughing as I struggled against him.

“That was cocky of you, don’t you think? Thinking that you could overpower me?” He laughed in a cruel way, “If Scott couldn’t, what makes you think you could?” Todd sneered.

For two or three minutes that was the position we were in. 

The entire time he was mocking and taunting me until I had enough. With a rush of anger and adrenaline, I kicked him. He let go for a second, and that was all the time I needed to push him off on me. That’s when an idea hit me. With another shove, I got him close to the window. If I landed one more good shove, could I push him out? It’s worth a try; there wasn’t much else I could do. I gave one last shove, hoping he would hit the window and it worked out better than I thought. Todd's body hit the glass, shattering it instantaneously. He was going to fall, and be out of my life forever. I was so relieved that I didn’t notice his hand latched onto mine. In a heartbeat we were both free-falling from the fourth floor of my building. Todd might be going down, but I was going down with him. The next thing I knew we hit the ground with a sickening crunch, and I heard Todd whisper as the world faded to black. I spent my final breaths wondering if there had been something I could have done to prevent this.

“I love you Wendy and I always will.”


End file.
